A Long Time Coming
by SelfDoubter
Summary: Jane is now a professor at Quantico and Maura has just returned to Boston after four months in Paris. How will they handle their new lives? Please see rating: M for future chapters.


**Hello all, this is my wishful thinking of how things might have played out of the show hadn't ended. As always let me know what you all think.**

 **I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Dr Maura Isles sits in the back seat of a black Lincoln Town Car on her way back to Beacon Hill for the first time in nearly four months. The first three months in Paris were nothing short of magical. Jane had come along and the pair spent nearly every waking moment together apart for the three hour writing time Maura had blocked out each day. As she watches Boston pass by her mind drifts back to Jane's last night in Paris.

* * *

 _ **One month ago**_

" _Jane, would you please go to the Eiffel Tower with me tonight?" Maura asks as she sips her wine._

 _The day had been perfect. Jane and Maura had gone for a morning run, walked around the farmers market, and settled on having a quiet dinner at a restaurant with a full view of the Eiffel Tower. It's true the pair had already done the tourist tour but Maura really wanted to see the city at night and she wanted nothing more that to see it with Jane._

" _We already did that Maura." Jane says with a laugh and leans back in her chair and looks over to the honey blonde sitting across from her._

" _Please, Jane, I really want your last night to be special. And seeing the City of Lights from atop the Eiffel Tower at night is something very special." Maura pleads._

" _You know I can never say no to you. So yes we can go." Jane says as she signals for the check._

" _Thank you. I promise you won't regret this." Maura beams._

 _The women finish their wine and head across the street. As they walk their arms brush and both women smile at the smallest of contact but neither make a move to seperate or make the contact permanent. They got there to the ticket window and the young teller informs them that it's already 12:03 am and the last tickets are sold at midnight. To say it crushed Maura would be an extreme understatement. Seeing the look on the doctor's face nearly broke Jane, she told Maura to wait right here and she would be right back. Ten minutes later the detective walks up to Maura with a huge smirk, the signature Jane Rizzoli swagger and two tickets in hand._

" _Oh my god Jane! How?" Maura bounces up and down and wraps her arms tightly around her best friend._

" _I have my ways Dr Isles. Now let's go see the City of Lights, shall we?" Jane wraps her arms around the smaller woman._

" _Thank you, Jane." Maura pulls back and leads the way._

 _The pair make their way up to the platform to find it empty. Getting there so late had an added bonus, they were able to share this last bit of time together alone. Maura walks and places her hands on the railing and stares in awe of the majesty before her._

" _Stunning." Jane says as she looks directly at Maura. She walks up behind the smaller woman and puts her hands on the rail on either side of Maura's hands._

" _It really is." Maura says in a hushed tone. Her entire body has gone rigid as she feels Jane come up behind her._

 _It takes Maura a good five minutes to get her body to relax, the process was aided by Jane lightly rubbing the back of her hands with her thumbs. Maura's google mouth seemed to have short circuited because her plan was to tell Jane so many things but her brain seemed to stop the moment Jane stood behind her. They looked out over the city for a half an hour until the cleaning crew informed them they needed to leave. And that seemed to snap both women out of their haze. They headed to the elevator and back to the small apartment Maura had rented._

* * *

The Town Car pulls into Maura's driveway and the driver pulls her from her thoughts. He asks if she needed help getting her things inside but she that it wasn't necessary. The driver grabbed her suitcase from the trunk and places it next to the doctor who cannot tear her eyes away from the dark house before her.

"Ma'am is everything okay?" The driver asks.

"Oh, yes, sorry I have been away a while. It's just good to be home." She lies and thanks him again.

She sighs and decides standing in front of her empty house for ten minutes is long enough. And the longer she stand here the harder it will be. She opens the front door and flips on the lights. Maura looks around at her home and she cannot understand why it doesn't feel like home. She knew it would be hard to come back to Boston knowing Jane isn't there but it's like her house is not longer home. She knew the house would be empty because Angela, Frankie and Nine had gone to New York to scout some wedding venues. But Maura did not expect the silence to be deafening.

Maura walks upstairs to her bedroom to unpack her bags. She rolls her suitcase into the walk in closet. She hangs the garment bag on the left side of the closet and unzips her suitcase. She grabs a few shirts and walks to the small dresser in the back and opens the second drawer. The clothes she was holding fall to the ground when she sees one of Jane's old BPD t-shirts. She picks up the faded tee and runs her fingers across the soft fabric. A tear rolls down her cheek and she lifts the shirt to her nose and inhales the familiar lavender scent that is purely Jane Rizzoli.

Maura hasn't checked her phone since before she left the airport. But while waiting for a gate on the tarmac she had text Jane to let her know she had landed safely and Jane said she would call her in the morning that she knew Maura would be tired from the flight and time change. Maura walked to her bedside table to with shirt still in hand and grabbed her phone to see if Jane had text her back again. She sighs when she sees no new texts.

Maura lays down on the bed staring at the ceiling. _Just call her, stop being a baby._ She grunts and sits back up looking at the her phone 10:00 pm, it's only a two hour flight. Maura has never been an impulsive person before but she can't stand it any longer. She needed to know what that last night in Paris meant. They had such a amazing night and the feeling of Jane pressed against her and rubbing her thumbs along the back of Maura's hands sent electricity coursing through her body.

The good Dr Isles made a phone call to her mother and arranged for the Isles Foundation's private jet to be ready to take off to Quantico in forty five minutes. Maura quickly ran to her closet and packed a small bag, mainly because she wasn't quite sure exactly what she was even doing. She loved Jane more than life itself and she couldn't stand another moment not knowing how Jane felt about her.

The entire flight Maura went over and over again in her mind about what she was going to say to Jane. Nothing seemed right and panic began to set in. At the end of each scenario Maura pictured Jane shutting down and pushing her away and telling her she doesn't feel the same way. When the plane touched down Maura gasped as she realized she can't turn back now. She came this far she has to follow through. Even if Jane doesn't feel the same she needs to know but she also needs to make sure Jane stays in her life.

Maura got into her rental car and headed out towards Jane's apartment. She had thought for a fraction of a second that she should call or text Jane to let her know she was here but she didn't want to risk Jane freaking out before she even got there. She looks at the piece of paper she wrote Jane's address down on and double checked she was correct before pulling into the parking lot. It had started to drizzle just as she parked her car. She pulls down the visor and checks herself in the small mirror. _You can do this._

Maura steps out into the rain and heads up to the building. A man and young boy were coming out and they held the security door open for her, and she couldn't be more thankful that she didn't need to buzz Jane's apartment. She walked up the three flights of stairs and stands outside Jane's door. She raises her hand to knock but pauses before her hand comes down. _You can do this. You can do this._ She mutters under her breath.

Maura knocks twice and waits. She shakes the nervousness out of her hand and tries knocking again. After waiting a few minutes and not getting a response Maura checks the time again. It's a quarter after one in the morning Jane should be there. The doctor's eyes sting with tears as she comes to the realization that Jane is probably out on a date. She knew she shouldn't feel upset about this, that Jane is a very attractive adult, of course she would be out with someone else. It's not like Maura was in a relationship with Jane.

Maura sighs and decides that she can't just wait for Jane on her doorstep because if she truly was on a date she didn't want to make things awkward for Jane. She would just call Jane in the morning from whatever hotel she checks into. She slowly makes her way back downstairs, she opens the security door and is hit with a blast of wet wind, the small drizzle turned into a full downpour in the few minutes she has been inside.

Maura's eye gets caught by a car parked right in front of the building with its inside lights on. At first she move towards her car but something made her take a second look. When she looked over again she noticed it was Jane in the passenger seat hugging a young beautiful blonde woman. Maura's mouth drops open and the tears she had been holding back spill over her cheek. When she sees Jane pull apart from the blonde driver, Maura turns on her heels and rushes to her car.

"Maura?" She hears Jane calling behind her.

Maura cannot make herself turn around instead she picked up her pace and fumbled with her keys. She can still hear Jane calling after her and she hears Jane's long strides hitting the wet pavement. Maura drops her keys and when she bends down a hand grabs her shoulder.

"Maura, what are you doing here?" Jane says as she bends to grab Maura's keys.

"I.." Maura cannot meet Jane's eyes.

"Hey, what's going on Maur? Are you okay?" Jane steps in front of the honey blonde doctor.

"It was stupid that I just showed up here like this. I am so sorry, I should go." Maura's bottom lip quivers.

"No don't leave. Come inside out of the rain. I am glad you are here I am just shocked. I got your text saying you landed but I thought you were in Boston." Jane looks at Maura with a creased brow. "Maura come on, it's cold and raining lets go inside please."

Maura feels Jane take her hand and lead her back into the building. Jane unlocks her door and ushers the doctor through.

"Let me get you a towel and some dry clothes." Jane says.

"No, please. Just let me get this out and I will leave." Maura stares straight ahead. She is desperately trying to keep her composure but she also knows if she looks at Jane she will totally lose all control.

"Okay, what's going on? You are really starting to scare me." Jane attempts to take Maura's hand but the doctor pulls back.

"I don't know what I was think or expecting. I just..I just needed to see you. I did go back to Boston today but when I got to my house it was so dark and empty. It's like the life force of the house is gone. And I went to unpack my luggage and I found the shirt that you sneaked into my dresser. And I had hoped it meant…" Maura trails off as fresh tears start to fall.

"Don't cry Maura. You know I hate it when you cry. What did you think the shirt meant?" Jane says softly she can see the pain written all over Maura's face and it damn near killing her.

"I don't know how I could have been so stupid. I just showed up here expecting, I don't even know what I was expecting. And you are with someone else hugging her. I just..I just, I shouldn't have come I am sorry I will just go." Maura turns and opens the door before she can could open the door all the way Jane's hand slammed the door shut.

"Maura what you think you saw isn't what it looked like. Please look at me." Jane puts her hand on Maura's shoulder. "Please."

"I can't, I am so stupid." Maura says softly. Jane puts both on her hands on Maura's shoulders and turns her around. Jane gently cups Maura's chin and tilts her head so she can look into her eyes.

"Let me explain first then, okay?" Jane waits until Maura nods to continue. "Maura the woman you saw in my car was my coworker Michelle. She just found out her and her husband are going to have a baby and they had been trying for three years. We went out to dinner that is all. I hugged her goodbye and told her congratulations again. That's it. You thought I was on a date didn't you? What did you come here to tell me Maura? I might surprise you if you just tell me."

"I..I came here because..because I am in love with you. And I know you don't feel the same but I still needed to tell you. And I really don't want to lose you as my best friend. You are the most important person in my life. And I promise I wil.." Maura is cut off my Jane cupping the back of her head and pulling her into a tender kiss.

Maura's eyes widen in shock and she just stands there for a heartbeat before her hands fist in the front of Jane's shirt. When air becomes a necessity Jane pulls back and presses their foreheads together.

"I am in love with you too Maura." Jane whispers and the moment the words are out of her mouth Maura breaks down.

As Maura's knees buckle Jane wraps her arms around the smaller woman and picks her up into a bridal carry and walks into her bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed and wraps her arms around tightly around the smaller crying woman.

"Shhhhh, baby it's okay. Please don't cry." Jane whispers and places soft kisses on honey blonde locks until Maura's breathing returns to normal and pulls back from Jane.

"Do you really mean it Jane." Maura asks in all seriousness as she studies Jane's face looking for any trace of a lie.

"Maura I have been in love with you for a long time. I just never knew I could have you. Do you know how happy I was when I got out of the car and saw you standing there?" Jane rubs Maura's back.

"Say it again. I need to hear you say it again." Maura shifts in Jane's lap so she can wrap her arms around the brunette's shoulders.

"I love you Doctor Maura Isles." Jane grins.

Those five little words where all Maura needed to hear. She leans forward and captures Jane's lips with her own. The doctor shifted in Jane's to straddle her lap. Maura feels Jane's tongue run along her bottom lip asking permission which she gladly gave. Their tongues dance together in perfect unison. Jane's hands move to Maura's hips and pull her flush against her. Maura rolls her hips and moans. Jane grips the back of Maura's thighs and stand before laying the smaller woman down on the bed and pulls out of the kiss.

"Why did it take you so long." Jane smiles down at the gorgeous doctor.

"I don't know, I think I was scared. Why didn't you say anything before" Maura runs her hands up and down Jane's back.

"Honestly I was terrified if I told you how I felt you would run for the hills." Jane gently strokes Maura's cheek and feels her shiver. "How about we get out of these wet clothes?"

Maura nods and they both get up and head towards the small dresser in the corner of the room. Maura couldn't keep the gasp in when she sees the photo on the dresser. It was a selfie Jane took her last night in Paris atop the Eiffel Tower. Jane standing behind Maura with her arms wrapped around her. Jane sees Maura looking at the picture and kisses the top of her head before handing her a pair of sweatpants and an old BPD t-shirt. Both woman quickly change and resume their previous position in the bed.

"I didn't remember you even took that picture. You said you'd send it to me, why didn't you?" Maura snuggles into Jane's side.

"I don't know, I forgot about it until I got home and starting going through my photo with Ma. And then I was scared of letting myself feel I guess. I thought if you saw the photo and they way I was looking at you, you'd run." Jane gently strokes Maura's cheek.

"That is not even remotely possible. And now that I know you will never get rid of me. I hope that's okay. I should probably tell you that was sort of my intent that night anyway. I was going to tell you how I felt but we were having such a lovely time I didn't want to ruin it. We had both had quite a bit to drink and we fell asleep together and you never said anything the next day so I just dropped it." Maura leans into Jane's touch.

"I didn't say anything because I thought there was no way you felt the same. But I am more than happy to be with you as long as you'll have me. I love you and I have wanted this for a very, very long time." Jane moves to lay down next to the honey blonde doctor and pulls her closer.

"Would you be mad if I told you I am so tired?" Maura snuggles into Jane and looks up into chocolate eyes.

"Not at all, you've had over ten hours on a plane and at least another two in a car to get here. I am more than happy to be able to just hold you all night." Jane leans over and kisses Maura's forehead.

"You'll be here when I wake up right?" Maura asks timidly.

"Yes baby I am not going anywhere. The first thing you will see when you wake up is my ugly mug." Jane chuckles.

"Don't say such things about yourself Jane. You are gorgeous You know I hate when you put yourself down like that." Maura drapes her arm across Jane slender frame.

"I'm sorry but compared to you no one holds a candle. But you need sleep and we have all the time in the world to talk. I love you." Jane kisses the top of Maura's head and reaches down and pulls the blanket at the end of the bed over them.

"I love you so much Jane." Maura says softly.

Maura settles in against Jane, she hooks her right leg over Jane's left so there is no space between them. She lays her head over Jane's head and let's the sound of Jane's heartbeat lull her to sleep. Maura feels herself slipping into unconsciousness and the last thing she remembers before slipping under completely is Jane kissing the top of her head and telling her she loves her.


End file.
